LOVE as cold as ICE
by SlyFoxX3
Summary: After all how can someone love when their heart's made out of ice? PruCan! One shot with two poems for the first two chapters! Fluff?
1. LOVE

**SlyFox: Ok this is technically a one shot, the first two chapters are just poems I wrote that lead to the idea of the story. If you don't want to read them just SKIP TO CHAPTER THREE**

**L.O.V.E.**

**L**ove?

What's love?

Do you mean dove?

No? … Well that's no fun!

**O**ut of all the people-

As far as I'm concerned, love does not exist,

It's a useless emotion, so fickle,

It's transparent, and a waste to try, like mist!

**V**iolence,

Now that's the way I choose,

The path of defiance,

Its fun and-Hey! Where are you going!? Are thoughs… Tears…?

**E**ven though I know that I said,

I meant-most-of it too…

I never meant to make you cry alone on your bed,

… Alright… I'll leave you be…

But I was only lying to myself,

Hiding the truth from myself,

The truth is this,

I love you 'birdie'. Sorry for all of this…


	2. ICE

**I.C.E.**

**I** love you,

Though I know I'll never have the guts to admit it,

So I asked that question hoping you'd see through,

But you didn't… You just laughed and I must apologize for my fit…

**C**an you really have so much hatred for a four letter word?

Violence? Why are you so cold? Are you really this way?

Sorry, my emotions are in such a whirl,

And that I'm… Weak, but I couldn't help but cry!

**E**ven after all that…

The yelling and the tears,

You showed up at my door mat,

As strange as it seems… Just you being there fights off my fears…

I need you here,

I just want you near,

Your place no one can fill,

For I can love only you, Gil.


	3. LOVE as cold as ICE

**LOVE as cold as ICE**

**Gilbert's POV**

"G-Gilbert..?"

I looked over at Matthew surprised. He's been quieter then usual that is, he doesn't talk except for around me, that idiot brother of his, and Francis his Papa. Especially around the awesome **Me**! I blinked. "Yes Birdie?"

He looked down to the side and a blush was dusted on his face. "Well I-I wanted to ask y-you… Uh…" He gulped and looked back to me, a look of determination on his, usually angelic, face. "What do you think about love?!" He yelled… Well yelling to him was normal talking volume to everyone else…

Wait… Love? No! The awesome me must have heard wrong! "Birdie, kann man sagen, dass wieder? I think my awesome self didn't hear you correctly."

He looked down again reverting back to his normal self. "O-oi… I-I asked, 'what do you th-think about l-love'…" He said discouraged.

So I did hear right… Why would Birdie- Out of all the- Why **him**?! Is it that Gott hates me?! Verdammt! What's he want?! Doesn't he know me, Toni, and even his dearest _Papa_ were The Bad Touch Trio?! Not to mention I am the awesome Prussia, I don't need love! Only war! Lie.

I scoffed and folded my arms. "Love's for the weak useless emotion! It makes you vulnerable! It's just a waste of time!" Another lie. "I'd never fall in love!" Liar! "It doesn't exist, because it is not something you can grasp!" By this time my arms hurt from digging my nails into them every time I lied. If it wasn't for my shirt, I'm sure I would have bled… I closed my eyes, I don't think I can lie looking at him anymore… So I closed my eyes. "Love is inefficient, war and violence, that's the way to go! Why when I was a nation, that's how it was. Death, blood, concurring, the thrill of the look in your enemies eyes when you're about to-" Footsteps sounded, like someone's running.

I opened my eyes… Birdie's running away. What happened? I watched him turn the corner, only to see Alfred come from there a minute later. "**Prussia**, what the hell did you do to my little bro! He's _crying_ for fucks sake!" The American yelled glaring. What?… By Birdie's crying…? Why?

I'm confused… "Why?" That was all I could come up with to ask… Nothing else mattered except 'why'!

America scoffed not lessening his glare. "That's what I wanna know! But all I could get out of him was 'Gilbert'!" I saw him clench his fist. "So. What. The. Fuck! What did you do!?" He yelled gabbing my chest with one of his fingers with each word.

In any other circumstance, I'd punch this arschloch, but right now the only thing that mattered was Mat-Birdie. Without another word I pushed past America, and ran for the exit. Of course Alfred didn't take that well. "Where the hell do you think you're going?!" He yelled after me.

No time. "To find Bir-Canada!" I yelled quickly. "Tell West for me!" I finally got out and looked around. Verdammt, he's not here anymore. Come on think Gil, use your awesome brain and think. Where would Mat go… His house! Problem was getting past that damn bear that **loved** to bite me!

**(1 hour later)**

Gott… With all the time it took to get here you'd think I'd know what to say, but I don't! What do I even say after **that**? But why'd Birdie react that way? Verdamnt, look at me! I've been thinking in circles for an hour, treading snow for 45 minutes of it! But at least I'm at his door now.

I was about to knock when that stupid bear opened the door. "You. Prussia." The bear said pointing his claw at me. "Fix… Who?" The bear finished pointing up the stairs. Was zur Hölle! Can't this stupid bear remember his _own master's_ name?! I'm sure if Gilbird could talk he'd remember my awesome name! Why does my Birdie even tolerate your 'who's that never seem to end!

My mini-mind-rant was interrupted by the bear tugging on my leg. I blinked and fallowed without a word. He led me up the stairs and to a door identical to the rest. He then looked up at me and pointed at it. "Who is in there? Prussia fixes Who, pwease?"

I gulped and nodded; he nodded back and walked away. I reached for the handle to notice it was locked. I sighed and knocked. "Go away Kumafi." I did it again. "I mean it Kumau!" It took a lot not to laugh. Was it a game they played? Matthew forgets Kumajiro's name, and Kumajiro can't remember his in return. I knocked once more. "Kuma-"

"I'm not your bear, Birdie." I said though the door, as calmly as I could. I didn't want to scare Birdie off again…

"G-Gil?" It was said quieter then usual, I barley heard it through the muffling of the door. "Wh-what are you d-doing h-here?" I felt my heart crack. Does he not want me here?… Birdie… I lo-… No, if I'm going to think it, then I can awesomely say it!

**Matthew's POV**

Oh mon dieu! Que dois-je faire? Why's Gil here? Is he mad? I did sort of have a fit… Maybe I should apologies…? Even though it couldn't be helped really…

Gilbert… He was… The first one in a long time to see me. Even Alfred my own brother only saw me when he wanted something or saw me crying and wanted to be the hero… Like earlier… Gilbert's right, love is for the weak… **I**'**m** weak… Even through all this sadness at realizing he doesn't love me back… My heart's fluttering, and pounding in my chest, just because I know he's here. The only thing between us is a door. "I-"

"Birdie, I'm sorry I wounded you… look I know what I said, and I can't say I didn't mean any of it because… Some of it I did. But… Gott gebe mir Kraft. I didn't mean to make you cry and lock yourself in your room…" He paused, with no sign of continuing.

I tried to steady my breathing, new tears forming. I'm confused… I wanted to answer, but couldn't.

I heard Gil sigh sadly. "Okay Matthew I get it…" Get what? And why'd he call me Matthew? He never called me that since… I can't even remember. I hear him shift. "I'll just… Leave then… Bye Birdie." Bye? How long bye?

I shot out of bed, and quickly unlocked the door running after him. I caught him on the last step and… as Alfred would say… I glomped him. "Gilbert! Don't leave, please. Not like P-Papa o-or Ar-Arthur. P-please!"

I felt Gilbert shift in my arms. "M-Matthew?"

I whence and felt tears run down my face again. "Please, you can hate me, or hit me or whatever just please don't leave me!… Please…"

Okay it was more then crying, I was sobbing. But I couldn't help it; this was the first person to ever see **me** in a long time. Not to mention the first I lo… lo… Even in my head I can't say it, I **am** weak…

His arms wrapped around me securely. "Don't cry Birdie. Ich kann es nicht ertragen zu sehen, Sie auf diese Weise…"

I buried my head into his chest. "Désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé!" I apologized, over and over to him.

Gilbert chuckled. "Matthew I don't know French, for all I know you could be cussing me out." He said jokingly.

I felt myself blush. "Dé- I mean- sorry, but I'd never cuss at you." I finished tightening my grip further, afraid to let go.

Gil chuckled. "Of course not Birdie. No one would dare cuss at the awesome Prussia." Now I let out a weak laugh. "Hey. I know this is gonna sound un-awesome, but… Your laugh's cute. You should do it more."

I blushed. "T-thank you…" I felt a tug on my pant leg, and took myself out of Gil's embrace, and looked down. Oh it's my white polar bear… Kumajg?… Kuma'n?… Kuma something!

Anyway he pointed at me and Gilbert. "Kiss." Wha?

**Gilbert's POV**

Kiss? What's wrong with this bear?! I can't- that'd be un-awesome!… But I kind of want to… I looked at Matthew who was scolding his bear. "Kuma! That's not how we treat guest! No pointing! And besides Gil wouldn't want to-"

"What makes you think I wouldn't want to?"

"W-wha!?"

What? I did not just- Okay… Maybe I did… So!? I looked at Matthew. Heh. He's cute blushing wide eyed. Okay… Got to do this awesomely, if I'm gonna do it at all!

"G-Gil are you s-" My lips are covering Birdie's… I'm kissing Birdie… I'm **kissing** Birdie! I felt my heart leap up a little…

I pulled him closer and licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. Matthew gasped, and I took the opportunity to put my tongue into his mouth, and started to play with his tongue.

Matthew moaned and I chuckled, I took his arms and lead them around my neck, then rested my own around his hips.

I really hate sharing characteristics with Mortal Humans, but one's becoming apparent now. The need for air. Me and Matthew were forced to pull apart.

"I-I'm sorry, I know I'm not experienced o-or anything…" Birdie apologized weakly.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Are you kidding? That was awesome Birdie!" I smiled at him. "**You** are awesome, Birdie." My smile then slipped a little remembering before. I don't think- "Canada… Birdie, I… feel strongly for you though I don't think I can say… um… That four letter word, so…"

I mumbled off, and then looked to Matthew. I jumped seeing tears down his face. "Oh Mist! Birdie. I'm sorry I-"

"I-I love you too!" My eye's widened at this outburst. His cheeks a deep red, eye's clenched closed, and gripping where his heart is.

I smiled and then pulled him close once again. "Danke, Birdie."

"F-for wha-" I was kissing him again…

**No one's POV**

Matthew was taken back by the Prussians sudden action, but quickly closed his eyes and kissed back. Neither noticed or cared that the polar bear had left.

_The End~_


End file.
